A New Life
by Vanguard
Summary: I fixed some things; this story takes place after "Mist Encounter" by Timothy Zahn. I added a summary of his story for better understanding. Please review!


  
"A NEW LIFE"  
  
This story takes place after the events of "Mist Encounter" by Timothy Zahn,  
which can be found at the SW Adventure Journal.  
In "Encounter" Mr. Zahn discribes how Thrawn came to join the Empire, a part of  
what Admiral Parck told Mara Jade in "Vision of the Future".  
  
In case you didn't read "Mist Encounter" I'll give you a short summary:  
  
It's the time of Palpatines self-Announcement to Emperor.  
Two smugglers are pursued by an imperial Star Destroyer to the edge of the Unknown Regions  
and manage to land on a planet. (BTW, one of the smugglers is Booster Terrik.)  
The StarDest captain Voss Parck wishes to capture the smugglers and sends his ground  
forces commander Mosh Barris with troopers down to the  
planet to search. They find an deserted house of unknown origin.  
While still looking for the smugglers they are attacked by some unknown enemy.  
Barris is not able to hunt the attacker down and Parck sends Stormtroopers to assist  
but it gets worse and in fear for his men Barris flees hastily back to the StarDest.  
Captain Parck suspects the attacker might have come aboard unseen with Barris and sets a  
trap for him. And indeed the attacker is taken prisoner. Parck has a long talk with him  
about how he managed to fool Barris and his troopers all by himself. The captain discovers  
the military capabilities of his prisoner and offers him a place within the imperial fleet.  
In exchange the man will get the possibility to watch out for enemies of his people for  
which he seems to care a lot, altough they exiled him.  
Did I mention that the attacker was Thrawn? And of course he agreed.  
(The smugglers get away unharmed.)  
  
The story ends with captain Parck asking Thrawn to acompany him to the bridge -  
and this is where my story begins.  
  
  
Ok, I did some review on this myself and tried to fix some things. Have fun!  
  
  
Disclaimer: You wouldn't have guessed -   
I DIDN'T create Star Wars, nor the characters in this story.  
I did not get any money. No animals were forced to listen to it.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
This is my first ever fanfic. I would be glad to receive any recommendations, reviews etc.  
It will help me to decide whether to write again or leave it to people with more gift.  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
  
They didn't went to the bridge directly.  
Captain Parck showed his guest to unoccupied Lieutenants quarters, where he could  
take a shower and dress in proper clothes. Parck also saw to it that the man had  
his hair cut due to standard regulations.  
After that the blue-skinned alien looked much more civilized than he had done when  
Parck had first met him in the "Strikefast"'s hangar bay an hour ago.  
  
"Good," said Parck with a last look at Thrawn. "Now, finaly, we can go to the bridge."  
Thrawn raised an eyebrow.  
"How are you to intruduce me to your crew?"   
"Are you afraid they won't accept you?" Parck returned.  
Thrawn shook his head. "Not really. I'm just curious how you will accomplish that.  
Although I have to admit I doubt they will accept me as easily as you did."  
Parck smiled. "Don't. This crew is under my command for quite some time now and we go along  
very well." He paused. "Though Barris surely isn't the only one aboard who isn't used to  
be with aliens as members of the fleet. But," he said and took a step towards the door,  
"what they WILL accept is the Emperor's decision. And about that I have no doubt."  
They finaly left the room and went to the bridge.  
  
Thrawn soon found out that Parck had been right about his crew's feelings towards their  
captain. He could tell they were not quite overwhelmed with pride or joy about having  
traveled all that far to the Unknown Regions only to find an ALIEN. But they trusted  
their captain and that was enough to Thrawn.  
Loyalty was one of the two things he valued most in his subordinates and peers; and the  
loyalty he could sense from the crewmembers of the "Strikefast" was everything he needed  
to trust the human captain.  
  
When he was back in his new room he went straight to the viewport and watched out to the  
stars. He allowed himself a sigh.  
This particular view was just one thing he had missed during his exile. Something deep  
inside him still couldn't believe he had made it off that planet. The fact that he could  
see the stars out there passing by reminded that particular something that he indeed had.  
  
He smiled as he remembered the last days.  
The outcome of his sneak into the imperial ship had not been entirely what he had ment  
it to be, but he had to admit that this was even better.  
  
When he had watched the smuggler's freighter fly right above the trees near his place of  
living, pursued by two starfighters, he knew this could provide a way to escape.  
He had grabbed only the most important things and had fled to the near forrest to observe  
if the strangers would indeed land on the planet.  
  
At first he thought of moving towards the smuggler's ship, but then decided to try his luck  
with the stronger side.  
Once that choice had been made he had to plan for a strategy to leave the planet.  
  
While the two smugglers were of different races, the pursuers were all human.  
Prior to his exile Thrawn had traveled enough to come accross some races who were to  
overconfident in themselves and thought it above them to mix up with offworlders.  
There was a good chance these humans thought in a similar way.  
Thrawn already knew they had fallen for his filling a dead pilots suit with grass.  
The humans were convinced native savages were responsible for this which made it much more  
easier for Thrawn to act.  
  
They were prepared for savages but not for a well planning warrior.  
He had played with them, had fooled them but they still didn't see the truth.  
Instead they acted as he had hoped they would. No, as he had KNOWN.  
  
The white-armored soldiers - Parck had referred to them as Stormtroopers - were what he had  
wanted all along: his chance to escape.  
Once he had overwhelmed one and taken his armor he easily borded one transport after  
making sure the humans would leave the planet soon - with him.  
  
After landing in the strange ship's hangar bay Thrawn had waited until all was quiet so he  
could secretly sneak into one of the shuttles.  
But he had underestimated the human captain, though he wasn't really surprised when a  
squad of those stormtroopers entered his shuttle and took him prisoner.  
Fortunately, the captain provided him with another way to once again help his people.  
  
  
And now here he was, dressed in human clothes, the only non-human onboard the imperial  
Victory-Class Star Destroyer, heading for Coruscant - Imperial Center, he corrected  
himself - just the opposite direction of his home.  
  
It was only right that this Emperor Palpatine helped him now. Years ago, Thrawn had "met"  
Palpatine's right-hand man and had agreed to take care of the Outbound Flight Projekt.  
In fact, that agreement had been the beginning of his major trouble with the Ruling  
Families... Trouble which finaly had him exiled to the far edge of Chiss space.  
  
They did want me to die there, he thought with a bitter smile.  
They wanted that planet to finish something they had not dared to do.  
When they had arrested him and he had been court-martialed he was sure he was to be executed.  
He had indeed received a death sentence but the high families pardoned him and thus had  
him exiled.  
  
Just another reason to doubt their leading abilities.  
As a warrior he knew an enemy had to be delt with immidiately, if possible.  
He had always acted that way and had saved many innocent people doing so.  
If he had to be more violent to his enemies than the Ruling Families demanded he did so.  
  
I always put our peoples wellfare in my highest interest, as should they.  
He snorted. Politicians. They really should leave war to the warriors.  
  
Well, that time was over. There was no way for them to stop him now,  
IF Palpatine accepted him.  
He was pretty sure the Emperor would do so. Even with his xenophobia the man recognized capability.  
Or so Thrawn thought.  
But Thrawn usually knew how people's minds worked and the little he knew of Palpatine  
was enough to tell him that Captain Parck wouldn't need to keep his promise to bring him  
back to the Unknown Regions if Palpatine didn't appreciate Parck's decision to take him,  
Thrawn, to Imperial Center.  
  
The sound of the door bell interrupted his thoughts.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"This is Captain Parck. May I come in?"  
Thrawn turned from the viewport.  
"Of course, captain."  
A moment later Parck entered the room, a bunch of datapads in his hands.  
"I just thought you would want to read these." He layed the pads on the desk.  
"Some more detailed information about imperial ships, weapons, well, that stuff..."  
  
Thrawn gestured him to sit down. "Thank you, captain."  
He looked around the room as if observing it for the first time.  
"It has been a long time since I have last been on a starship of that size."  
Parck nodded - not without pride.  
"I hope you find your quarters adequate. I really don't know what you are used to back home."  
Thrawn smiled strangely.  
"Well, the last years I was used to sleep in that self-made house of mine."  
He paused and gave a sigh. "And the last nights before my exile I spent in a detention cell.  
You see, this is a great improvement."  
Parck returned the smile. "You haven't seen my quarters, yet. This here is just a storeroom."  
The two of them sat in silence for a while until Parck continued.  
  
"We will need some time before we reach Imperial Center. I could begin your training, if  
you wanted me to."  
Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were doing that already."  
Parck nodded. "I do, you're right. But if you want to study for yourself, well, please do so.  
Of course you can do what you want to. You are my guest, not my prisoner."  
Thrawn eyed him with a mocking smile on his face.  
"I was, some hours ago. But I would really like you to continue my training - which doesn't  
mean I won't study myself."  
Parck nodded in approvement, then stood up.  
"Very good. I hoped you would say so. Then I will expect you tomorrow, 0700, at my quarters.  
I'd say we start with some basics about the Empire."  
He passed Thrawn a hand. "Good night to you. Sleep well."  
Thrawn took it and led the captain to the door. "I intend to do so."  
That and a lot things more.  
  
The life he had led at home was long gone. Forever.  
He knew he would never be allowed to return to his homeworld.  
His exile had just ended today, after seemingly endless years of waiting.  
And with that he had been given the chance to begin from the start. From his OWN start.  
The chance of a new life.  
  
  
THE END (OR RATHER: THE BEGINNING)  
  
Now, what do you say?  
I tried really hard, so do me the favor and review, please!  
Tell me to write again, tell me NOT to write again, but tell me!!!  
I don't mind criticism, not at all; as long as it's constructive...  
  
VANGUARD 


End file.
